A toothbrush holder providing protection for a toothbrush head in known in Applicant's published PCT patent application WO2014/078953 (MAUFETTE et al.) published May 30, 2014. In many embodiments of that patent application, a pair of juxtaposed rollers is provided at the ends of biased arms. The rollers allow for the easy insertion and removal of the toothbrush head from an enclosure for storage. In some embodiments, the rollers are shaped concavely to keep the sides of the toothbrush head aligned or guided during insertion and removal, with the benefit that the toothbrush is unlikely to twist with the result that bristles of the toothbrush contact the holder or its enclosure during insertion, storage and/or removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,910 (Randa) discloses a toothbrush holder with a pair of jaws gripping the toothbrush by its neck. The jaws include two cylindrical pins that are spaced from each other and are mounted in place by resilient side strips that flex when the toothbrush is inserted or removed. These resilient side strips form a passage between the strips for insertion and removal of the toothbrush. However, the side strips come into direct contact with the toothbrush head which leads to hygienic problems as the inside of Randa's holder becomes contaminated by the toothbrush head rubbing against the inside of the holder.